1. a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for preparing a controlled atmosphere inside an enclosure and an enclosure for carrying out this process.
More particularly, the invention concerns a process for providing, within an enclosure, a controlled atmosphere, of the type comprising the steps of supplying a gaseous mixture under pressure to a first compartment of a membrane type separation module, circulating through the enclosure a first one of the modified gaseous mixtures from the module to constitute the controlled atmosphere, and recombining the controlled atmosphere withdrawn from the enclosure with the second of the modified mixtures emanating from the module before rejection into the surrounding atmosphere.
2. a) Description of Prior Art
Such a process is described in the document EP-A-0.358.359, recombination being carried out in the duct for the evacuation of the residual gas from the adsorbent or membrane type separation module.